1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of manufacturing a case frame that is used for various devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, manufacturers of electronic devices have paid attention to the external appearance as well as functions and slimness of the electronic devices. Although the electronic devices of one manufacturer may have the same function as electronic devices of other manufacturers, users tend to prefer electronic devices having a more beautiful design.
Particularly, a case frame of the electronic device defines the appearance of the electronic device, and must be excellent in terms of design, touch and texture.
A conventional method of forming the above-described case frame includes injecting the plastic materials used to form the case frame to a mold. A plurality of painting processes and a pattern printing process are then performed on the case frame that has been formed through the injection process. Finally, the case frame resulting from the processes described above is completed through a coating process. However, because the quality of the case frame such as the texture is affected by multiple processes, such as a painting process, it is impossible to implement a fine pattern.